1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting chip with a tapped point.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light-emitting diode (LED) device is packaged by disposing multiple LED chips on a circuit board. Specifically, the LED chips are first connected in series or parallel by interconnecting lines. After bonding to the circuit board, the LED chips are connected to a positive point and a negative point of an input voltage of the circuit board.
The series-connected LED chips are commonly connected to a driving module by conductive lines. According to charge-discharge characteristics of capacitors of the driving module, however, the conventional LED devices have low operating efficiency.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel LED device with LED chips connected in series or parallel that has enhanced operating efficiency when being connected to a driving module.